An antenna system may include multiple transceivers such as transmission sites or endpoints. A transmission site may be a base station (also known as a Radio Element Control or a Baseband Unit) or a remote transmission site (also known as a Radio Element or a Remote Radio Head). Transmission sites provide endpoints with wireless network access. A transmission site may transmit control signals, data signals, and other signals to the endpoints. The control signals may facilitate the processing of the data signals by the endpoints.